1. Field of the Invention
Circuit breakers of the type comprising thermal trip means for time-delayed thermal tripping operations and electromagnetic trip means for instantaneous electromagnetic tripping operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A circuit breaker of the general type herein-disclosed is disclosed and claimed in the patent to F. L. Gelzheiser et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,535 issued Apr. 13, 1965.